Never slowing down
by aniay
Summary: Blurr runs away from one prank only to fall into another one, but maybe being caught is not such a bad thing. Blurr/Rodimus/Jazz Smut Warning!


Response to a prompt found on tfkinkmeme ^^ Because it has bitten really hard.

**Blurr's systems are so overclocked that holding still for any significant length of time starts a charge going that will eventually result in the energy being 'harmlessly dispersed' in overload. This makes bondage with him both challenging and fun as hell. Could be any 'verse, any method of interface, though I believe that plug'n'play would be a bit easier. Other bot (or bots, hell, I'm not picky) are up to the writer, though I will make a request that it not be dinobots.**

**bonus: surprise when Blurr 'goes off' without any real stimulation.**

Written with cooperation with skyure and betaed by ultharkitty. THANK YOU!

* * *

Faster, faster, faster. Movement, speed, his only escape from anger. How did it happen, why did it happen? It shouldn't have happened he should be able to avoid the trap, avoid the prank, avoid their laughter, but he didn't and now he was running and driving, speeding, getting away, the energy circling in his systems, urging him on, faster, faster, faster.

He ran through the corridors of the Ark, away from the laughter, away from the ones that humiliated him, AGAIN, but something wasn't quite right, no one else was in the corridors, they were vacant, silent. Like a promise of something to come.

Lost in his speed he rounded a corner and didn't see the mess of wires dangling from the ceiling

The moment he realized they were there it was already to late. He tried to stop, to avoid them to change directions but he got caught, he struggled, tried to transform, but the movement made them only tangle around his hands and legs trapping him further. The more he fought the more cables wrapped tighter around him. He was caught, caught, couldn't fragging MOVE.

And to his horror, the charge in his systems started to build up almost instantly. Blurr could only pray that either someone would find him soon enough to get him out of there before the inevitable happened, or they would find him afterwards to spare him the additional humiliation.

It was happening whenever he found himself unable to move; unable to release the energy his speed matrix was throwing at his systems.

And now he couldn't vent it, wires tangled around his wrists, his ankles, restraining his body. He was immobile, vulnerable. The energy slowly built up, first in his arms, the powerful thrusters quivering with frustration and sudden, unwanted, arousal. His body responded to the charge from his speed matrix as it would to a lovers touch. _Call for others or not to call, wait the worst through, or try and get released before overload, or maybe not._ Blurr wriggled, frustrated and hot.

The wriggling only made him more uneasy, more energy rushing through his frame. Cables tensing in his body, his joints becoming stiff. Cursing the names of the whoever was responsible, he grew hotter and hotter, his speed matrix still working. He let out a frustrated sigh that morphed into a moan.

It was then that he heard voices, unrecognizable but they were getting closer. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. He couldn't be found, not like this, not by anyone, they couldn't know._ He struggled, pulled, the cables digging into his seams, but they closed around him, tight.

A desperate keen escaped his lips as he found that, no, the cables wouldn't budge. He was trapped, right there, and the voices kept getting closer. Every move just made the situation worse. The cables around his wrists now dug into them, and he moaned again at the almost sensual pain.

He began to recognize the approaching voices; Jazz and... Primus, it was Rodimus with him. It was bad, so bad, couldn't be worse, haven't been worse. The charge was reaching its tipping point, his fans switched on, his vents circulating faster, with every second the overload grew nearer, stronger.

Cursing everything, he tried to get his mind off the overload, but ... this voice ... Rodimus' voice. It was too much to bear. Just in the moment as they came around the corner, the voice became clear as day.

Blurr saw when they spotted him, hanging from the wires, restrained and quivering, Rodimus face a mask of pure surprise, Jazz's words frozen on his lips. Blurr felt that he couldn't escape the overload.

"Blurr ...what are you doing here?" Rodimus question was enough to tip him over the edge.

The voice vibrated within him, his processor giving him images of those hands touching him, detangling him. He cried out as the world exploded with energy and heat and pleasure, and he couldn't help his body arching, reacting, giving away what he felt. He did it in front of Rodimus and Jazz and it still felt wonderful. He rode the waves of his overload until his body slumped in the restraints.

Then came the embarrassment.

Embarrassment that he had just overloaded right in front of two other bots. In front of Rodimus... and Jazz ... he would never live that down.

Embarrassment at the amount of lubricant that pooled down his legs, even through the closed codpiece.

Embarrassment, because he still hung there and Jazz and Rodimus looked at each other, obviously talking to each other through their comms; then they simultaneously turned to face him and Jazz grinned at him.

The only thought that came into his mind was a "Uh-oh!"

Rodimus approached Blurr slowly; the shock replaced with the look of concern "Are you okay, Blurr? What happened, who did that to you?" He tried to detangle the wires from one of Blurr's hand, his fingers brushing the oversensitive body as if accidentally. But then he looked straight into Blurr's optics, his own blue orbs darkened with desire.

Blurr shivered "The twins had pranked me, they pranked me in the rec. room and I was running, I'm always running, I like running, because it was humiliating and I ran down the floor, because I couldn't go up and I got caught up in those, and they were everywhere, and, by Primus, if I won't get away from here, I hate being stuck, I don't want to be stuck, twins don't want me being stuck, cause if I'm stuck I'm angry and then they will wish they had never been sparked in the first place, just free me please."

Jazz approached him, not even trying to hide the leer. "Slow down, Blurr, we'll get you out, no worries mate, but are you sure you want out right now?" His fingers pressed to the Autobot symbol on Blurr's chest.

_What did he mean was he sure?_ For a second he wanted to tell them that yes, he wanted out, but then Roddy was looking at him like that and he wasn't sure anymore. Getting out, sparing himself the additional humiliation or staying and have another mind blowing overload, the energy once again tingling in his sensors. Not much thought needed to be wasted on the answer.

"No."

The charge was building up in his body again, not only because of the restraints. He quivered lightly when he saw Jazz reaching over to trace a finger over his lips, which he parted invitingly.

"I thought so," he murmured before planting a soft, gentle kiss on Blurr's lips.

Moaning into the gentle kiss, Blurr parted his lips and stroked with his glossa over Jazz's lip-plates. Hands clenching into fists, wanting to have the other bot closer, to touch him. Optics darkening into a deep indigo, he looked over to Rodimus.

And the young Prime was visibly staring, lips parted, his intakes coming faster than usual.

//Come on and join us Roddy, you said yourself he looks hot like this// Jazz taunted him over the comm. //Don't you just want to touch him?//

The blue Bot writhed in his prison, his movements erratic and frustrated, but Roddy had to admit that seeing the bot spread out like that, and then crying out in what sounded like overload made his engine rev. Seeing Blurr being kissed by Jazz, responding eagerly to the touches and then the droplets of lubricant running down those quivering thighs…

Roddy shook his head once, to get it clear from the daze he had been in, then took two careful steps forward.

He touched a clenched fist, his fingers running softly over the blue plating, Blurr moaned into the kiss and he swallowed, his body enjoying the moment more that he probably should. Hands followed the seams of the arms, feeling the texture of the armor, further, till Rodimus reached the thrusters and boldly shoved a finger inside.

Blurr cried out in surprise and pleasure at the sudden touch. He looked at Rodimus, wanting to pounce on him, to touch, to act, but he couldn't and it was highly frustrating.

With the touch, the caress, the overwhelming kiss, energy built up even faster than before and very soon he was so close again.

"Please, please, please, please, please," he whimpered, as Jazz's lips left his, only to press against the air vent on the side of his helm.

Jazz grinned and got to his knees, tapping his fingers on the cod-piece. "Want to open for me?" And with a *snick!* the piece of metal glided to the side, revealing a dripping valve and an erect spike.

Roddy made the mistake to look down in that moment. "Primus." was all he could say.

He pressed his mouth to Blurr's, opened it and pushed his glossa inside, meeting the other, caressing, fighting for dominance.

Jazz swallowed his spike to the hilt and then sucked on it; Blurr screamed into Roddy's mouth. The overload claimed him with an intensity he had never before experienced, made him cry into the kiss and spill into Jazz mouth. But the charge didn't go away, it was still there, his matrix pumping the energy as if he was racing, but his body couldn't move so it all made his temperature climb, more and more, almost high on the feeling.

For a second Jazz was surprised with the sudden burst of transfluid in his mouth, but he drunk every drop swirling the glossa around the tip of Blurr's spike. He felt the blue Bot quivering, struggling against the restraints. He traced his finger to the wet valve //Mmmm I'm either this good, you're so sensitive, or being tied up makes you so hot that barely a brush sets you off.//

Body shivering, breath coming in short, panting gasps, Blurr could only hang there, and let the white and black mech caress him back to arousal.

He whimpered as Roddy's mouth left his.

"No, no, nonono, come back, please ..."

Roddy walked around Blurr, watching, taking in how the form of his friend quivered with the charge running through his systems. Soft touches here and there, on a shoulder, a caress on an arm, down the side seams, and then down to the delicious aft, to the parted legs.

"Don't stop, don't stop, please, touch me there, I like to be touched there, please, please, please, aaah Roddy,"The finger breached his valve and was now mowing inside him, setting his sensors ablaze. His body hummed with need already and he wanted to be touched more and harder, and faster.

Pressing himself into the touches, impatient and begging for more, Blurr tried to turn his head to look at his leader. The cables prevented him from doing so, but the movement send a sharp sting of energy through his systems.

Roddy stroked between the legs, fingers brushing against Jazz's hands. He pushed a finger in alongside his friend's, burying it, feeling the stretch of Blurr's valve around it.

Blurr cried out and arched his back.

Rodimus couldn't take his eyes out of the beautiful sight; Blurr always seemed so... elusive. Never there, always on the move, unreachable, and now he was there, suspended in stillness. When the young Prime touched the speedster he could feel his body vibrating with energy, and he knew that the moment they would released him, he would be moving again, running. So he enjoyed, and appreciated the lithe, blue body. His fingers buried deep within, he felt the lubricant leaking over them, Jazz encouraging him through the comm.

//Come on, touch him deeper, Roddy, don't be afraid, he wants you, his body screams with need, can't you feel it?// Jazz couldn't help taunting his Prime, just as he once done with Optimus, he was now teaching Rodimus to act on his desires, because Primes needed that more than anyone.

Over the comm. to Blurr he whispered// Tell him what you want, or he won't do it, tell him how much you want him.// Because Jazz knew, he wasn't leader of the special ops for nothing.

Shuddering with need, Blurr closed his optics. "Roddy, please ...deeper, can't wait, deeper, please, please, just push your finger in me, push it inside me more, please, can't take it, need you, want you..." The rest he wanted to say was cut off by a sharp gasp and then a deep moan as Roddy pushed his finger as deep as he could inside the wet valve. Blurr arched up, the energy running inside him making him impatient. The two fingers inside his valve were good, but somehow something was amiss.

Jazz grinned around the spike in his mouth and released it out earning himself a frustrated keen from Blurr; he withdrew his finger from the valve and moved away from the tangle of wires. He sat down, his codpiece snapping open and with hand still wet with lubricant he stroked his spike, enjoying the view.

Adding a second finger because of the loss of Jazz, Roddy stroked the insides of the valve, feeling it flexing around him.

"Roddy!" The single word told almost everything.

Rodimus pulled his finger out, and hold them in front of Blurr's face.

"Lick it off. All of it." The tone commanding and the answering moan enough to make him moan himself. Blurr obeyed and licked and sucked his own lubricant from Roddy's hand, softly lapping on the fingers, curling his glossa around them. Behind him the Prime panted, removed his own codpiece and nudged Blurr's thighs further apart.

The commanding voice send shivers through his frame. If only he could move, Blurr whimpered in delight feeling the tip of the spike against his opening. He wanted his Prime to enter him, to frag him, to move instead of Blurr because stillness was bad, even if it felt so good to his overclocked systems. And Jazz, Oh Primus, Jazz was watching them, and stroking himself, and Blurr felt another wave of energy adding to the immense charge building within him.

And then the spike breached him, and his world went white with static. Primus, Roddy was big and it felt so good.

Blurr let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

Roddy whispered soft encouraging words in his audios. "Damn, you are so tight. So slagging tight right now." A deep moan and Rodimus nip on Blurr shoulder earning himself a whimper. "Desperate, aren't we? Do you want me to move, to make you moan and scream and cry out? To move faster and faster and faster?"

Blurr bit his lip, pressed himself more against the bigger Bot behind him. Yes faster, moving faster sounded good, frag, would Roddy just start to MOVE already and frag him.

Roddy pulled out, slowly; Pushed in, slowly again. Starting a steady SLOW pace, maddening Blurr with it.

"Please, please, please MOVE!" The speedster was shouting now, nearly desperately trying to free himself, struggling against his restraints, to bring his Prime to move FASTER.

Rodimus couldn't help himself; the whole situation intoxicated him, made him dizzy with want and arousal. It took all his control to go slow, so when he finally let go, he started a mad pace in and out, in and out Blurr's tight valve. Red hands closed tightly on blue hips holding the speedster in place, allowing him to go deep and strong and fast. He loved speed, he loved a challenge, and Blurr was both, so he sped his movements even more as if he would speed along the highways, free, rushing himself and Blurr towards the completion, towards the overload.

Blurr's optics blazed white with the pulsing energy, the charge burning through his lines, propelling his body into a processor-blowing overload.

Feeling Blurr tensing around him, valve flexing, and then gripping his spike, pulsing, Roddy growled and bit down on Blurr's shoulder as his own overload poured through his frame. Filling the blue Bot's valve with transfluid, he moaned, and nibbled at the bite mark, only to lick over it, to soothe the sting.

Looking over Blurr's shoulder he made optic-contact with Jazz who sat there optics wide, his own spike in hands and fluid spilled over them.

Slowly pulling himself out, he kissed the white neck and closed his and his soldier's plating.

"Now we have to look how to get you out of those Blurr...." He trailed off as he saw the content look on the faceplate of the already recharging speedster.

"Now take a look at this Roddy, I think you fraged him good."

Roddy blushed madly at the choice of words, but couldn't help but admit the officer was right.

With the help of the black and white sports car, they had Blurr untied in a few clicks and brought him took him to speedster's own quarters to let him recharge peacefully.

END


End file.
